


You're the One That I Want

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Internalized Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Could I please request a Buck and Eddie prompt, Ana keeps trying to get with Eddie even though she knows he's dating Buck, one day when Buck picks up Christopher she says something and buck feels insecure and Christopher overhears and tells Eddie when he gets home?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 528





	You're the One That I Want

Buck didn’t mind picking Christopher up. He enjoyed it actually. It gave Carla a much-needed break and it gave him some one on one time with Chris before Eddie got home from work. His afternoons with Chris were the highlight of most weeks. 

The one downside was seeing Ana. 

Eddie had made it very clear that he wasn’t interested in a relationship with her and even clearer that he was with Buck. However, she didn’t seem to know when to quit. She always gave Buck semi-angry looks when he arrived to get Christopher and always gave a snide remark of “Tell Eddie I said hi.”

Buck was good at rolling his eyes and ignoring her most days, but today was not one of them. He and Eddie had gotten in an argument that morning. It was over something stupid really, caused by the stressful events of the morning. Eddie’s alarm hadn’t gone off, which made him almost late for work and Christopher almost late for school. Christopher had neglected to pack his lunch the night before like he was supposed to, which left them rushing around the kitchen to throw together something for him to eat. Then Eddie had discovered the sink full of dishes that Buck had forgotten to do the night before and got frustrated.

Overall it had been a crappy day and seeing Ana would make it even crappier. He was praying that Christopher was in the other line supervised by his math teacher, a sweet old lady that had very few words to say as Buck signed Christopher out and walked him back to the truck. Unfortunately, Buck wasn’t so lucky.

Christopher grinned widely and waved as Buck approached them.

“Hey buddy,” Buck ruffled his hair. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yep.”

Christopher waved over his shoulder at his friends as Buck walked over to Ana to sign him out.

“Where’s your dad Christopher?” she asked as Buck initialed next to Christopher’s name on the sheet.

“It’s Wednesday. Buck always picks me up on Wednesday,” Christopher sounded vaguely annoyed and Buck felt a small surge of pride.

“Well tell him I said hi okay?” she gave the fakest smile ever and Buck was sure his smile looked more like a grimace.

“We won’t.”

He grabbed Christopher’s arm and led him away from the crowd as quickly as Chris could manage, leaving Ana sputtering behind them. He was sure Eddie would get a call from the school about him but he didn’t really care at that moment in time.

“Are you okay Buck?” Christopher asked once they were safe inside the car.

“Yeah, buddy. I just had a rough day. I’m sorry for talking to your teacher that way.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re not supposed to say bad stuff about grown-ups but she was being kinda annoying.”

“Yeah, you’re right buddy.”

“Don’t tell Dad I said that,” Christopher said.

“I won’t,” Buck mimicked zipping his lips and Christopher giggled.

When they got home, thinking of Eddie’s house as home was still a strange new development, he settled Christopher at the table with his homework and started work on the dishes, making sure the kitchen was spotless by the time Eddie got home in the form of an apology. 

When Eddie got home he dropped his keys in the bowl and greeted both Buck and Christopher with a kiss, morning argument seemingly forgotten.

“Daddy, can I tell you something?” Chris asked.

“Sure buddy what’s up?” Eddie settled across from him at the table with a bottle of water.

“It’s a secret.”

Eddie glanced over at Buck curiously and Buck just shrugged in response.

“Okay. Let’s go upstairs to your room then.”

Chris nodded his agreement and they stood up from the table and went upstairs. Buck went about putting the casserole Carla had pre-prepared for them in the oven, once again thanking whoever was listening for that blessing of a woman, while he waited on Eddie and Christopher to return.

Eddie had a strange look on his face when they came back down, but wiped it off in favor of telling Chris to set the table.

Dinner was full of rambling from Chris and weird silence from Eddie and Buck. Buck picked at his dinner, not feeling very hungry. 

It wasn’t until Chris had showered and they’d read two chapters of his book that they got a chance to talk.

“Chris told me what Ana said today.”

They were laying in their bed, freshly showered, Eddie, sitting up against the headboard reading while Buck laid against his hip scrolling on his phone.

“Okay,” Buck put his phone down in favor of sitting up slightly so they were more on the same level.

“I already knew something had happened. The school called because Ana complained about you.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened to me. I just got so annoyed I-”

“Buck,” Eddie ran a soft hand over his arm. “It’s okay baby. She didn’t have a right to do that and I explained the situation to the school. Or the simple version at least. They’re moving Chris to the other side so we don’t have to interact with her during drop-off or pick-up. They even asked if I wanted him out of her class but I figured that was a little bit of overkill.”

“Thank you,” Buck slid back down the bed to press his face into Eddie’s stomach.

Eddie ran his fingers through his damp curls, “I love you, Buck. You know that right?”

“Yeah. I love you too.”

“I know you were upset about our argument this morning too and I’m sorry about that. I was just stressed and frustrated.”

“We all were,” Buck said. “I yelled at the dryer after you left because it beeped and scared me.”

Eddie laughed and hugged Buck close, “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

“I do. And I hope you never forget it. You’re the one that I want Buck. Always.”

“Me too.”


End file.
